


Thinking

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [23]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: Day 23: Stargazing





	Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23: Stargazing

Charles doesn't usually ask for help from Erik in finding ideas for lessons. He wanted to prepare a lesson about astronomy but couldn't think of anything he could tell his students that sound understandable. 

Erik hummed for a moment. "How about a practical lesson?"

"You mean, like now?"

They sat for an unknown period of time on the balcony, Charles's head resting on Erik's shoulder, looking at the view. Dark, starry night.

"Maybe not quite like now," Erik said, kissing his partner.

Charles laughed and stopped thinking about anything that wasn't the beautiful view of Erik and the star-studded sky.


End file.
